Don't You Love Me?
by Amythest Corthe
Summary: Ginny's in love with Draco Malfoy, and after she confronts him, the unthinkable happens. My first fic; please RR!


AN: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fic, so please review!

Disclaimer: Oh! I almost forgot this! Well, I disclaim!

**Don't You Love Me?**

She didn't want to love him. Ginny, that is. He, Draco Malfoy, was supposed to be enemy, her foe. But she did. She loved him so much. Her heart ached whenever she saw him or even thought of him. But she knew she was just being stupid. No Malfoy would ever like a Weasley! So she ignored it. She just held it in her heart and tried to ignore the fact that she would go into cardiac arrest if he ever so much as talked to her.

After a while, however, it got tiring. So she told her best friend, Hannah Worthington, that she liked-no, loved him. Hannah was shocked out of her mind at first, but once she got over the surprise, she said that it made sense; just because he was in Slytherin didn't mean that he couldn't be hot! She suggested that she-Ginny-tell Draco how she felt about him. In fact, Ginny thought she probably should, but she got advice from some other girls in her dorm before doing anything. They were all surprised at first, yes, but then they agreed with Hannah about how he was, indeed, a hot Slytherin.

Somehow, this news had made its way to Pansy Parkinson's ears. Ginny knew that Pansy had liked Draco before, but he'd rejected her, so she thought that Pansy would blow up at her for liking Draco. Pansy, however, had actually been quite kind. It seemed that she'd gotten over the fact that Malfoy, the only guy she'd ever actually liked for more than just a date, hadn't wanted her to be his girlfriend. In fact, Pansy told Ginny that she had overheard him telling on of his cronies, "I think I'm falling for Ginny Weasley. I mean, she's a Weasley and all, but that doesn't mean that she can't be gorgeous! But don't tell anyone, Father would kill me if he knew how I really feel about her."

Ginny had pondered over what Hannah and Pansy had said for a long time, and she finally decided to take Hannah's advice and tell Draco how she really felt about him.

So one day, a Friday, to be exact, when none of them had classes in the afternoon, Ginny went to him. He was there, in the courtyard, laughing with his friends at a joke one of them had just made. _God, he looks perfect_, she thought.

She yelled at him, "Draco! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He just looked at him like she was crazy. "What?" he cried in disbelief at the fact that this _Weasley_ had asked to talk him, _Draco Malfoy_, great Prince of Slytherin. "You want to talk to me? No way!" he spat disgustedly.

"Draco," Ginny pleaded, "Just let me talk to you for a little second, please!"

"Fine, fine!" he shouted, giving in to her continuous begging.

She led him off to the side of the courtyard where no one could hear them.

"Draco, I-I, " she started.

"You what?" Malfoy snapped insultingly, looking at her with disdain.

Ginny looked up at his stunningly handsome face; this was her future husband, all of their future children would look like him.

"Draco, I love you! Now that I know how you really feel about me, I think we should be true to each other. I think we should start a relationship!"Ginny shouted lovingly. He just looked at her like she was a deranged lunatic. "Well, say _something_, Draco!" Ginny said.

There was a moments' pause, then Malfoy burst out laughing. "What? You think I would actually like a lowly peasant like you?!? Please, Weasley, I prefer _women_, not some sad excuse for a female!" Malfoy said pitilessly.

Ginny just looked at him for a second, as if expecting him to stop laughing and say that all of the hurtful things he'd just said was a joke. When he didn't, however, she ran away crying, heartbroken.

The next day, Ginny seemed different. Like a Slytherin, almost. She looked smug and superior, like she knew something that everyone else didn't. And, in fact, she did.

After breakfast, she caught up with Malfoy again. "Draco, I have something to show you," she told him.

He just ignored her at first, but then she started tugging at his shirt, so he said "God, Weasley, I know you want me Who doesn't? , but I don't particularly favor Mudblood loving Weasleys like you. Maybe you should try Longbottom!"

Ginny just continued tugging.

Finally, Malfoy just rolled his eyes and followed her. She led him to the outside of the Slytherins' dorms.

"You dragged me all the way here just to show me my dorms?" he asked disbelievingly.

She ignored what he said and turned to him. "Malfoy, do you really not love me?" Ginny demanded.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and said "Duh. And it's back to Malfoy now, is it?"

She didn't reply, instead, she whirled on him and stared into his eyes while shouting "If I can't have you, then no one can! Avada Kadavra!"

And, with a flash of green light, all the life disappeared from Draco Malfoy's eyes, and he crumpled to the floor, dead.

"Ha!"a voice suddenly rang out. Pansy's voice. "You actually believed me!" she shouted.

"What-what do you mean?" Ginny stammered, suddenly fearing what Pansy was about to say next.

"You thought that Draco Malfoy would actually like you? Yeah, right! I just made it all up to get back at him. I knew that when you realized that he didn't like you, the Weasley temper that you're famous for would take over you and that you would kill him." Pansy yelled mercilessly.

"But-why?" asked Ginny, shocked.

"He was the only guy that I liked to have ever rejected me. So, instead of killing him myself and taking the blame for it, I manipulated you into doing it for me. And, now, I've gotten revenge!" Pansy shouted triumphantly.

Then, she ran off to tell everyone of how she, Pansy Parkinson, had helped to kill Draco Malfoy.

As for Ginny, she then looked a Malfoy's lifeless body remorsefully she began crying, hugging his body. "You died because I killed you," she sobbed, "and now, I die because I killed you!" With that, she picked up her wand and, pointing it at herself, shouted those fateful words that had ended many-a-life, "AVADA KADAVRA!" And then, she died.

**:::FIN:::**

Just something that I made up one day while I was taking a bath. Kinda weird, no? Tell me what you thought about it! And review, please!

**:::AC::: Queen of Evil**


End file.
